


Strategic Manuevers

by Originaldiva



Category: Pro Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originaldiva/pseuds/Originaldiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking strategy was never this fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategic Manuevers

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the 3/10/2008 RAW when Hunter ordered a 'Gauntlet Match' for Randy and John where they would face the entire RAW roster.

Randy had made plenty of plans for this evening after the show was over with, but those plans hadn't included being pinned up against a shower stall wall with John Cena's cock up his ass.

Biting his lower lip, Randy turned his head and looked down to see John's shirt, the bottle of lube he'd forgotten he had stashed away in his bag as well as a condom wrapper on the floor by John's foot. Closing his eyes, he savored the sensation of John's cock sliding in and out of him, the pressure of which made Randy want to grind his his own hard cock against the wall and feeling John's lips along his jaw and his hands caressing his sore sides gently, Randy clawed at the tiles, remembering how he got into this position...

Leaving the noise and the lights of the RAW production crew behind, all Randy wanted to do was shower, dress and head out for dinner, but opening the door to his locker room, the last thing he wanted was to see John Cena sitting in the recliner he'd requested for the evening, looking a little worse for wear from his match with Shawn, as well as their post match brawl, but Randy didn't care. He wasn't in the mood to deal with John right then and hoped his attitude would help him get a clue. "What do you want?"

"Just thought I'd come by and talk about next week with you."

"You mean that tag-team gang-bang Hunter ordered? What's there to discuss?" Randy walked to his changing area and set the belt down before opening his bag to rifle through it and find his shower stuff.

"I don't know. I thought we might be able to discuss some sort of strategy."

Randy scoffed. "What strategy? It's us against God knows how many guys here. Guys who would love nothing more than to make sure we don't get out of this intact."

"Damn Randy, I never thought of you as the kind to give up before getting there."

"I'm not giving up." He looked at John. "I just know Hunter better than you do and knowing him, he's either called in some favors or is ready to grant some to whoever gets assigned to this match."

"So what? We're supposed to just say 'hell with it' and lie down?"

"No, but I'm not going to spend the rest of my evening – hell, my week - trying to plot out something when I know full well this is Hunter's way of making sure we don't get to WrestleMania at a hundred percent. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to get washed up before I leave."

"Personally, I think we should find out who's gonna be in the match and work from there."

Randy rolled his eyes as he walked to the shower and turned the water on, waiting for it to hit the right temperature. Seeing he forgot his towel, he turned to get it and started when he nearly bumped into John, who was holding the item in question. "Jesus, John, what the hell are you trying to do? Scare me?"

"Looks like it worked."

Randy grabbed the towel before hanging it on the low wall of the shower before looking at John. "Listen, believe me when I tell you there's nothing we can do when it comes to next week's match. So why don't you run along and leave me alone?"

He watched John take off his cap and scratch his head before putting it back on. "Look, I don't like you and you don't like me, but next week we're gonna have to tag together and we're gonna need some sort of plan to get out of this thing with at least all our parts together. Now I can wait here until you get done or whatever, man, but I'm not leaving you alone until we get something plotted out."

"You want to plot something out? Plot this; if I have my way, I'll leave you to the fucking wolves and take the night off. There, how's that for you?"

"Well, shit, I was thinking the same thing. Looks like we're just destined to make it through this match after all, huh?"

"Oh yeah, we're just like two peas in a fucking pod. Now would you just fucking leave?"

"Does your Dad know you eat with that mouth?"

"I'm surprised your old man can eat after I kicked him in his." Randy felt like gloating when he saw John's eyes narrow.

"You still think that's funny, don't you?"

Randy shrugged. "I've been known to play that footage when I'm in the mood for a good chuckle."

"You won't be chuckling when I get done with you at WrestleMania."

"Oh please, John, save the shit for your promos. Now leave." Randy turned his back on John, believing that would be the end of that...

Until he was slammed up against the tile wall.

"What the fuck?!" Randy tried to force John back, but the arm John had against the back of his neck as well as the other hand grabbing his in an arm-bar made the job impossible.

"Whoa, calm down there, son. Just relax."

"Relax?! Let me go, Cena, or I swear I'm not gonna wait until WrestleMania to end your career!"

"Shh. Just relax."

"Relax hell! You've got five second to let me go or else I'll -" Randy never finished his statement because John's tongue interrupted his from saying anything. Even with his head tilted painfully, he found himself losing himself in the kiss, but the feeling didn't last long when he remembered who was kissing him.

"Fucker!" Randy twisted his head away from John's. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Shutting you up for a few minutes."

"It's not working now, is it?" Randy struggled. "Now let me go!"

"What's the matter, Randy? Huh? Thought I was just gonna walk out of here after that crack about my dad? Huh?"

"Hey, you started in on my old man too."

"But I didn't kick him in the head like you did mine. I never made jokes about it like you did-"

"Is that what this is about? Huh? All right then, I'm sorry for making jokes about you dad's head and a soccer ball."

"It's more than that and you know it. Maybe I should return the favor. Wouldn't that be something? Have your old man on the floor and kick his head off?"

Randy struggled some more, trying to loosen his arm from John's grip, knowing if he could he'd lay the idiot out.

"Calm down. Jeesh. You're fucking jumpy aren't you?"

"Let go of my arm, you asshole or-"

"Or what?" Randy heard the whisper in his ear and it sent shivers through him. "What are you gonna do, huh?"

Randy lashed out with his free arm, but it didn't stay free for long before John seized it and forced both arms against the wall above Randy's head. Randy could feel the weight of John's body pressing more against his and felt his body grow warm at the contact. For a few seconds, the only sounds heard were the ragged breathing of both men.

"Damn, you're a feisty one, aren't you?"

"Shut up." Randy felt the tickle of John's lips against his ear as he whispered, "Make me."

Randy shot his right leg back, hoping to catch John in the balls, but instead, it wound up trapped between John's legs.

"Be careful there, man. One right twist and I'll snap it in half."

"What the fuck do you want?" Frustration was clear in Randy's voice.

"All I wanted to do was talk some strategy with you, but you had to go and make that impossible for me, huh?"

"Look, I'm not in the mood for any of your bullshit. Now let me go and leave." Randy waited to see what was going to happen next, his body tense for anything John tried to pull on him, but instead he blinked when he felt John's hands let go of his wrists and lace his fingers through Randy's. He was even more surprised when he felt John's lips press against his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Randy whispered.

"Shh," John whispered in Randy's ear before biting his earlobe gently and sucking it softly before returning to Randy's shoulders, his tongue tracing along the lines of the tattoos there.

Despite himself, Randy began to relax, his body warming under John's tongue. His fingertips grabbed for the grout along the tiles as John's hands released themselves from his and slid down his forearms and his upper arms before sliding down Randy's ribs, making Randy hiss at the twinge of pain he felt.

"You all right?" he heard John whisper before nodding, not wanting to take the chance and say something to ruin the moment. Randy almost sighed at the soft coolness of John's hands as they slid lower until the slid underneath the waistband of his jeans and rested on his hips.

Randy tensed, wondering what John was going to do next, waiting to feel where John's hands were going to go next. He almost let a little sigh of disappointment out when they didn't move for a while, but still feeling John's mouth on his skin was more than enough compensation for now.

It wasn't long before Randy found out John's next move when his hands slipped out of the waistband and began unbuckling Randy's belt and undoing the button and the zipper. Randy felt John's hands return to the waistband before he felt them slide his jeans and underwear down. Randy started when he felt John release his leg from between his and felt John's teeth nip his ass gently before allowing John to remove one pant leg. Feeling John's lips on his lower back and sliding up his spine, Randy sighed softly before feeling John nuzzle the nape of his neck while his hands reached around to play at his nipples, teasing them until they ached.

Biting his lower lip, Randy reached his arms upward, wishing John would do something - anything - to get him off, the sensations going through him intensified by the weight of John's body on his and the coolness of the tiles underneath his heated body, before feeling John's hands slide down his chest again before resting on his waist.

"Stay put. I'll be right back."

Randy let out a small groan of disappointment but did as he was told, remaining still until from the corner of his eye, he saw John with something in his hand. Looking down at the floor, he saw John's shirt laying there like a black puddle before feeling his hand on his ass.

"Spread your legs for me."

Randy did, the cool air hitting his inner thighs and balls, goose-bumping his flesh but not as much as feeling John's hand on his ass, his fingers parting his ass cheeks before he felt something cool and slick slide inside him, making him gasp and his cock harder. He resisted the urge to reach behind him and have John finger-fuck him, knowing if he were patient he'd be fucked by something better. Listening to John's belt buckle come undone, Randy's anticipation grew, every inch of skin tingling, waiting for John to do whatever he wanted to him at that moment.

"You ready for me?" he heard John whisper.

He nodded.

"Now, just relax. I don't like you but I don't want to hurt you either, all right?"

"Yeah," was the only word Randy felt he could say at that second before feeling his hole being stretched, thanking whatever deity was up there that John used lube, memories of times when Hunter didn't popped into his head but they didn't last long when he felt the warmth and heft of John's body on his again and the thickness of him inside him.

"Let's try this..."

Randy felt a brief slip of panic when he felt John raise his left leg up but when he felt John's knee supporting it, he relaxed and started to appreciate it when he felt John go even deeper into him. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt John slide in and out of him, swallowing hard and trying as hard as he could not to start grinding his cock against the wall to get relief that way. He figured John suspected what he was about to do when he heard him whisper, "Whatever you do, don't get yourself off yet. I mean it."

"Fuck you," Randy shot back.

"You wish."

Randy gasped at the sudden deep thrust John gave him, finding it hard to get his breath back after that but he managed to do so.

"Mmm," John sighed. "Damn, you feel so good..."

"Just shut up and fuck me," Randy hissed back, trying to will his hips to not press against the wall, but feeling his balls tap against it every so often was making it hard for him not to give into the temptation.

"Don't do it," he heard John whisper. "Don't even fucking think...about it..."

Randy winced at how tight John was holding him as well as how fast he was sliding in and out of him.

"Oh man...not too much longer now..."

"Well hurry the fuck up. You're not the only one who-" Randy was cut off by a hard passionate kiss and swallowed John's cry of release as he felt his his hips jerk sharply and John's grip on him tighten before John's body stiffened against his and was disappointed when John broke the kiss.

"Oh god, that was so fucking good..."

Randy winced when he felt John slide out of him, his back hurting and his cock aching to be taken care of. He started to reach around to take care of himself before he felt his hand being grabbed and he was turned around to face John, who shook his finger at him before dropping to his knees, something that surprised Randy, but not as much as feeling the warmth of John's mouth surrounding his cock and watching his head moving back and forth. Leaning back and tilting his hips outward, Randy held onto the back of John's head, not so much to guide him as to try and keep his balance as he spread his legs wider to allow John to suck deeper if that was what he was going to do. Every so often, he looked at the door to make sure no one had snuck in to see what was happening but when he felt John's finger slide back into his ass, he didn't give a shit if the whole locker room walked in and sold tickets.

"Fuck yes..." Randy whispered. "Jesus, don't stop John..."

He tilted his head back, gritting his teeth a little when he felt two fingers slide into him and gasped when he felt one of them whisper against his prostate. He let his hips undulate, the sensation of John's mouth and fingers making him hotter than he'd been in a long time.

"Oh fuck..." He whispered over and over again like a mantra as he felt that first sliver of pressure letting him know how close he was to coming. His breathing grew heavier and his actions faster before he felt himself let go and shoot, letting out a strangled cry in the process. He looked down at John, half-expecting him to be covered with his come but blinked when he didn't see anything on him. Wincing when John took his fingers out of him, he slid down the wall and looked at John, who had a smirk on his face.

"What?" John asked. "You think I was gonna let you come on me? I just pointed your little firehose away and let you paint the room."

If he wasn't tired at the point, Randy would honestly say he would've kicked John's ass right then, but instead, he sat there, gathering what was left of his wits as John sat next to him. They sat there silently as they caught their breath before John looked at Randy and asked, "So? Wanna discuss strategy for next week?"


End file.
